The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 105
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends are very thrilled to have Annie Potts guest starring on their show tonight, but when Scooter falls in a deep slumber backstage on Kermit's desk in Kermit's office, the Muppet friends must figure out how to wake him up immediately. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Annie Potts' dressing room door 5 times and tells her 15 2nds 'til curtain * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a screeching chimpanzee * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Bunsen and Beaker come to tell him that they've just invented the Slumber-tronic 800, and tells him to make sure they don't go near it, 'cause otherwise they'd fall in a deep slumber. * Opening Musical number: Kermit and Miss Piggy sing Love Survives * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf comment about how this song reminds them of the September 11th memorial ceremony. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Beauregard is framed for putting a snake in a can on the librarian's desk, but he claims that he's innocent and didn't do it. * Talk Spot: Kermit, Walter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter and Skeeter speak with Annie about how good she's doing at voicing Bo Peep in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and ''Toy Story 4'', ''then Bunsen and Beaker come in and Beaker tests out the Slumber-tronic 800, which causes Scooter to fall right into a deep slumber. *''The Swedish Chef Sketch number: Beef and cheese tacos *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about being waiters at a mexican diner. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Space monsters attacking *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a space robot invasion. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Gonzo as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about how Gonzo should've been more careful at the movie theater. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about apple juggling. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about the times they used to be ringmasters at the circus. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Meep translator 500 *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again:Statler and Waldorf comment about different language translators. *Closing Musical number: Imagine (Muppets version) *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf comment about how they should've gone to America's Got Talent and American Idol. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Annie onstage with them, but Bunsen and Beaker show up and tell them that Animal has just fallen into a deep slumber. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony 1 more time: Statler and Waldorf agree that they should go back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Beef and Cheese Taco Number 3, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself, 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Artie Esposito as the Newsman (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Beauregard and Beef and Cheese Taco Number 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo, Beef and Cheese Taco Number 2, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself, respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter , Janice , Wayne , Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda , Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford , Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and Baby # 6 (voices, succeeding with 4 characters from Steve Whitmire and taken over 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 105 transcript Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show